Give Me Love
by JD-503
Summary: Upon hearing a certain comment escape her pouty lips, Jacob is left stunned & intrigued. He sets out on a mission, much to her dismay, to see past the barrier she has put up and decides to hang around her for a while. At least until he figures her out completely. His last intention was to fall for her. And trying to convince her to take a chance with him was suicide. *Blackwater.*
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **So this is set after Eclipse but before the wedding in Breaking Dawn.

* * *

Pride. That's the only thing she had left. Well, that and Seth. Sure, she was breath-taking to look at; any man with eyes would quiver with desire at the sight of her, but what lied beneath her beautiful, naturally-tanned skin of silk, was boiling rage and a less-than-appealing narcissistic mind. Her world had been turned completely upside down and no one but her little brother seemed to acknowledge that she got the short end of the stick.

The list of negatives in her life seemed like a never-ending one.

_Funny, _she thought angrily, _just like my life-span. Never-freaking-ending._

Leah Clearwater was special, one of a kind. That's what Sam always said to her whenever she decided to find a good amount of time to pity herself on patrol. At hearing his thoughts, however, Leah snorted at how literal Sam's attempted words of comforting really were. If anything, the bastard was just rubbing it in her face.

This leads her to where she is now, sitting at the top of the cliffs, staring out at the horizon. Yeah, she was supposed to be patrolling, but with the insufficient nonsense from Paul and Jared, she figured she'd rather have Sam lecture her about the importance of patrolling La Push and its inhabitants.

_Like I've never heard that speech before, _she thought, snorting.

Honestly, she'd rather be stuck patrolling with Jacob. At least then she'd be able to mock him about his refusal to believe that a certain pathetic-excuse-for-a-human named Isabella Swan is in love with the mind-raping leech.

What an idiot.

She's known Jacob Black her whole life and he's never been as pathetic as he was being now. He was completely oblivious to the flock of desperate-for-attention girls that somehow happened to be at every event, every barbecue, every swim at the beach, just to rake their lust-filled eyes over his perfectly chiseled body-

_Wait….what in the actual fuck am I thinking? _She recoiled at the fact that she was picturing Jacob Black's body _and_ complimenting him. She got up quickly and shook her head as if to shake the poisonous thoughts from her mind. With a swift turn she headed towards her house in hopes of getting some much needed rest.

_At least my dreams don't make me feel like killing myself, _she thought, looking ahead at the familiar trail in the forest she had memorized like the back of her hand.

She eagerly sped up her pace, wanting to get home as soon as possible, waiting for the comfort of her bed and soft pillows welcoming her return. But since her name was Leah Clearwater and fate seemed to have a great laugh at making her miserable, she could hear the booming laughter of Seth, Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

She gritted her teeth knowing she wouldn't be able to get any sleep at all with all the noise they were making. Seriously though, they were shape-shifters, they had super enhanced senses, why do they feel the need to talk at such a high volume if it wasn't necessary?

"Oh I know," she seethed, "because they're all mentally incapable of using their brains."

_God, why was her house always where the idiots always wanted to hang out? _She groaned at the thought of not getting the peaceful sleep she wanted so bad.

She swung the door open to find the four of them sprawled in the living room watching a Vampire Show. _The Vampire Diaries._ She decided against face-palming herself and instead focused a deadly glare in their direction.

"Hey Leah," Jacob grinned, stuffing his mouth with chips. "Wanna watch with us?"

"No," she replied in a flat tone. She started to turn for the stairs when she heard Seth call her name.

"What, Seth?" she snapped, jaw clenched.

"Join us," he offered, "come on, when's the last time you sat down and watched TV?"

At her silence, Seth grinned and patted the seat between him and Embry, "you have to watch this show, the vampires and wolves in this show are so different from what we're used to."

"Why would I wanna watch a show like that when I could walk out the front door and live it?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. She made to walk up the stairs but was stopped by Seth who had caught her arm.

"Seth," she warned in a dangerously calm tone, "let go, or I will rip your arm off."

"Come on, Lee," he whined, stepping in front of her, "we're always so serious, just sit down and enjoy the stupid show. Let loose for a while."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You can hit any of them whenever you want," he grinned, ignoring the protests from the other three occupants in the living room who were now shooting him scowls.

"Okay," she shrugged, smirking, "but only because you said I could hit any of them whenever I please."

"Well since Seth just signed our death lease," Quil sighed dramatically, "I would like to make one small request. If that's okay, Leah?"

"Of course!" she replied in a cheerful sarcastic tone, even throwing him a beaming smile. "Whatever is it, Quil, dearest?"

"If you're gonna hurt us, I would like you to at least have the decency to be dirty, and let me enjoy it," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her, "I prefer spankings, but if you have whips I would be more than happy to-

He was cut off by Seth's burger hitting him square in the face.

There was silence as Jacob, Leah, and Embry looked from Seth's irritated face to Quil's stunned face, then the room erupted in laughter.

"Never talk to my sister like that in front of me, Quil," Seth warned, shaking his head in disapproval, "or I'll give Claire ideas about finding a boyfriend."

At Quil's horrified expression, Leah snorted and chimed in with her two cents, "Quil, you wouldn't be able to handle me anyway."

Embry's eyes widened and had a look of desire on his face that he didn't even try to mask. Jacob, she noticed, looked at her with curiosity. He smirked at her then turned his attention back to the television.

The worst part about being forced to watch a Vampire show with 4 guys? She ended up being more interested in the show than actually causing physical harm to any of them.

_I have no balance in my life.  
_

* * *

**a/n: **So it would really mean a lot to me if you reviewed J I don't know if this story will appeal to a lot of people, but hearing your feedback is always helpful. Please and thank you J


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Thank you for reviewing, guys! I'm trying to make this story as interesting as possible. Criticism is welcomed! It's very helpful, actually. Anyway, thank you all!

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"Since vampires and werewolves – and shifters – are real, do you think there are actual like, _witches and doppelgängers_?" Seth mused, staring off into space.

It's been two days since I was forced to watch The Vampire Diaries with Seth, Jacob, Embry, and Quil. And Seth still has yet to shut his trap about the show and possibilities of other mythical creatures in the world.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Why? _Why _couldn't I have just told him where to shove it and stomped up to my room? Why did I give in and agree to watch a stupid show with him and his idiot friends?

"I don't know, Seth," I said through clenched teeth, "you've asked me a million times! Go ask Old Quil!"

"You're right!" He stopped walking and turned to face me with an enlightened expression. "Old Quil knows about _everything_! I bet he knows!"

_Of course he knows everything, the man is ancient._

"Go on then, run along," I say dismissively, waving him away with my hand.

He stood there dumbfounded, "aren't you coming with me?"

A long, urgent, howl was heard, beckoning us toward the forest. That could only mean one thing. Danger.

"Saved by the bell!" I grinned, walking past him and into the forest. I get to brush off his stupid request, because really, who do I look like going to Old Quil for advice? And I get to hopefully tear a vampire apart for overstepping boundaries.

_Talk about killing two birds with one stone!_

_Why do you seep with happiness at the thought of violence? _Seth asks, shaking his humongous wolf head.

_Because it's the only fun we get around here, _I snap, flashing away toward the rest of the pack.

_I could show you a good time, Leah, _Paul laughed. A couple of chuckles were heard from Quil and Jared.

We instantly got an image of Paul pushing me up against a tree and running his hands down my bare skin, inching his way closer to my –

_You know something? _I say loudly enough for them to break out of their trance and listen to my thoughts. _I know people can't just stop thinking about whatever their disgusting minds want to, so I have a different theory that I want to test._

I thought of an image of Paul standing in all his naked glory with the world's smallest penis there to glorify the whole pack.

_And _that's_ why you can't show me a good time, Paul, _I say with as much acid I could muster.

The pack was howling with laughter – Jacob being the loudest - with the exception of Seth's innocence repeating the phrases _"__That was so gross!""I don't wanna know about that!" "Geez, Leah!" "I hate you, Paul!"_

Sam was not impressed. Actually he was more annoyed than anything.

_That's enough, you two, _he says in his little alpha tone. _There is a vampire on our grounds, we cannot lose focus._

I rolled my eyes - not that any of them could see it – it became a habit whenever Sam decided to use "the voice."

_Whatever._

We were running for what felt like hours - but really it was only about 5 minutes – when Embry caught the vampire. He looked terrified at first but he quickly hid it with a look of arrogance. He wore dark jeans, a dark grey v-neck shirt, and a leather jacket. He instantly reminded me of the sexy Damon Salvatore of the stupid Vampire Diaries show.

Shoot me now. I'm making comparisons between real-life and a television show.

_You think Damon is _sexy?! Seth was rolling in laughter. Well not literally, but you get the point.

_No!_

_Enough! _Sam bellowed – cue the eye-rolling.

"I come in peace," the leech said in a repulsive-sounding voice – not at all like the vampires on the show. He had his hands up arrogantly to show that he was unarmed.

Sam phased out and was in front of the leech in human form. If the vamp was surprised, he didn't show it.

"What business do you have here?" Sam asked, all serious and whatnot.

"I was just passing by. I was going to feed in Forks but the clan of vampires there told me to leave because I was on their territory," he spat. "And as I can see here, this here is your packs territory."

_Oh, puh-lease! _I think, rolling my eyes. _Who does this guy think he's fooling?_

_Sam's not gonna buy it, _Embry quipped.

"What makes you think I believe you will leave my people unharmed?" Sam asked in low voice, not bothering to disguise the venom in his tone.

"You don't have to believe me," the leech shrugged, not caring.

_Wow, what a douche, _Jared says.

"You're lying!" Sam spat. "The Cullens would have told you the La Push area is off limits!"

Again the leech shrugged. This caused us all to subconsciously take a step forward, warning the leech to be cooperative. This didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. His demeanor slipped but he was quick to recover it once again.

"Okay look," the leech said. "My answer will bug the hell out of all of you, and I really don't want to deal with an angry pack."

"What. Is. It." Sam seethed.

"I was curious about her," he says, pointing a finger at me. I growled in response.

_Leah has a secret admirer! _Quil snorted.

_At least I have admirers around my age range, pedophile, _I snap, hoping that hurt enough to get him to keep his trap shut. It did.

His friends were not impressed. Paul, however, was quite amused, even giving me an image of him clapping in approval.

I decided to humor him and gave a mental image of me giving a bow of thanks.

"What about her?" Sam growled, taking a step toward the vampire.

"Can I talk to her?"

_Excuse me? No way in hell! _I yell.

At Sam's silence, the leech continued.

"Didn't think you'd let me, but a man has to try, right?" The leech joked. _Joked! _"I just wanna talk to her, there are a couple of things I'm sure she'd like to know."

"Absolutely not. What you have to say to Leah you can say to us all."

"I wouldn't mind saying it out loud, to be honest, but she might," he shrugged, then shifting his body to face me. "Phase back sweetheart, I promise I won't hurt you. But trust me when I say this, this is something you're going to want to know."

Jacob took a protective stance in front of me and growled menacingly at the lech.

_We all know you're the Beta, Jacob, _I growled. _Stop showing off and get out of my way!_

_You're not seriously considering talking to him, are you? _He whipped around to face me, with huge eyes.

_Why not? He says I want to know about whatever he has to tell me. If he tries anything I get to kill him._

_Are you insane? _He was barking. _Barking! _

_Maybe._

_Cut the crap, Leah, you're not going anywhere alone with a leech, _Paul snapped angrily.

_Yeah, do you have a death wish?! _Quil pipped up. Huh. Guess he's talking again.

_I think she should talk to him, _Embry says, looking me straight in the eyes.

_Thank you for believing in me, Embry! _I say, and I mean it. He seems to be the only one that knows I can take care of myself.

_Embry, _Jared warns.

_Jared, _Embry says, mocking him. _Leah can take care of herself. We'll be right here if you need us, Leah._

_I agree with Embry, _Seth says. _What if the vampire has something important to tell her?_

_Like what?! We don't even know who he is! How the hell would he have any valuable information for us, let alone Leah?! _Jacob was towering over Seth, challenging him to argue back.

I chose that exact moment to dart behind a bush and phase.

"Say what you need to say and be gone," I snap, making my presence known. "Or I can kill you, that sounds like more fun."

The leech has the nerve to grin at me and that just infuriates me more.

"Leah," Sam says in worried tone, "phase back, he is not to be trusted."

"No, I wanna know what he has to say," I say trying to move past him only to be blocked by him.

"Leah," he says slowly, "phase back. Now."

And then I did. Because he used the voice.

_Fuck you, Sam! _I snarl.

I hear laughter and I turn to see all of them laughing. Well Jacob isn't laughing but I know there is a smug smirk hidden behind all of that fur.

_Don't speak, Jacob._

_I told you to listen to me and what do you do? You don't listen. Look where it got you, _he says, coming up to me.

_Take two more steps and I will rip your balls off and feed them to you, _I warn, my hackles raising.

_You may not think the others can handle you, Leah, _he says in a deep voice, taking _two _steps - as if to emphasize something - toward me. _But you can bet your ass that I can handle you over and over again._

I was about to attack the arrogant jerk when I heard the stupid leech call out my name. I whipped my head toward him and growled, baring my teeth. If I can't ever know whatever he has to tell me, I might as well kill him, right?

"Since your alpha doesn't want me stealing you away, I'll come back another time and we'll talk," he says, winking. "See you soon, beautiful."

And then he's running with lighting speed towards the Canadian border with Sam and the rest of the pack hot on his wheels.

What in the hell is going on?

_You said you wanted excitement, there you have it, _my stupid conscience said.

I shake off the nerves that crept its way up my spine and into the lower pit of my stomach and race in the direction my pack ran.

_Be careful what you wish for, _I think, laughing bitterly.

* * *

**a/n:** Lemme know what you all think! :) Also, if you find any typos and grammar mistakes, please let me know! I always reread what I write before I post them onto fanfic but somehow I always miss a couple of things! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah's POV**

It's normal to feel like strangling someone from your pack, right? Hypothetically speaking, say you and your little brother's best friend always got into it – I'm talking fights 24/7. And say you both enjoy getting under the others skin and watching them lose their temper, eventually bursting into a furry beast of the forest? Say some mysterious rogue leech knew who you were and had something very important to tell you and has you itching with curiosity? Say your brother's best friend became protective of you in that moment and shut you up quite effectively with an incredibly sexy declaration that he could handle you _over and over again?_ It's okay to want to strangle him, right?

Here's my problem: The kid is like a year and a half younger than I am and has the audacity to say something like _that_ to me and act as if I should take him up on the offer! The nerve of that pervert Jacob Black has! I could literally stomp over to his house right now and demand that he get his lazy ass out just so I could kick his ass for even thinking in such a provocative way about me!

And that's not even the worst part! The worst part is that I actually felt excitement shoot up my spine every time I replayed his little comment in my head.

I want to smash his face in for making me feel this way. It's bad enough that I haven't been sexually active because of my stupid "wolf duties," but I've completely lowered myself to getting all hot and bothered by Jacob 'I-Have-The-Best-Abs' Black.

Not that I don't like awkward situations - because really, I thrive on creating awkward situations – but the fact that Jacob Black is the source of my pissed and horny mood this early on in the morning is beyond embarrassing. So I'm going to do the only thing to solve this dilemma.

I'm going to avoid him at all costs.

"God, Leah, get a grip!" I muttered to myself, angry that Jacob Black was able to put me through this kind of turmoil.

"Talking to yourself again, are we?" Seth asked, smirking.

"Bite me, Seth."

"I have a feeling you wouldn't taste too great," he said, scrunching up his nose as if to emphasize.

A dark, sick, thought flashed in my mind and I grinned mischievously. _This _was going to make him squirm for sure.

"I wouldn't be too sure, just ask Sam," I said, smugly. I even wiggled my eyebrows.

First he gaped at me, opening and closing his mouth like a fish in desperate need of…water? Then he snapped his mouth shut and had the decency to look sheepish, turning a light shade of red. Then he recoiled as realization dawned on his face that I had done some pretty unholy things with Sam, then he glared at me.

Who needs comic books and cartoons when you have someone like Seth around? AND he's 3-D!

"That's disgusting, Leah," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Hey," I said defensively, putting my hands up in the air, "you're the one that brought it up."

"You told me to bite you!"

"I didn't mean literally, moron!" I rolled my eyes.

"Still! You didn't need to go _there_. I could've gone my whole life not knowing that!" he whined. _Whined. _Seth really is a dog. If I wasn't convinced every time he exploded into a giant wolf for the past year, then I'm fully convinced now.

"Know what?" Of course. Of _course _when I ask the spirits to help me out for _one day_, they flip me off instead and let the one person I'm trying to avoid into my kitchen.

_Whatever you do, do not look at him. Act like you can't even hear him – or see him._

"That Leah and Sam did the dirty!" Seth exclaimed, slouching in his seat.

Did Seth think I was a saint or something? I don't exactly scream 'virgin.'

"Huh." That was the asshole's only response. Weird. I expected something a bit more smart-assy.

I snuck a glance at him from under my lashes and caught him staring right back at me with an amused expression.

_Mother fucker!_

"Not that we don't enjoy your company –"

"Speak for yourself," I snorted, cutting Seth seemed to amuse Jacob even more.

_So much for acting like he isn't here._

"As I was saying," Seth said loudly, "you're more than welcome here, Jake, but is there a reason why you're here so early?"

"Just wanted to stop by and check on my beloved Clearwaters," Jacob said cheekily.

I rolled my eyes at that one. _Bull to the shit._

"Oh, okay!" Seth bought it. Obviously.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go cliff diving," Jacob said.

"Yeah, I'm down," Seth agreed. "Nothing to do here anyway."

"You should come too, Leah," Jacob said, smirking, "Cliff diving will ease a lot of _tension."_

I stiffened. He had put a lot of emphasis on tension. Like sexual tension. That asshole!

"I would rather hang with the leeches," I snapped, spinning towards him.

"Drama queen," Seth huffed under his breath, "I'm gonna go get changed."

I watched in despair as Seth left the kitchen and bounded up to his room. Why would he leave me with _him?_

"So let me get this straight," Jacob said, moving closer to me and leaning against the edge of the counter. "You would rather hangout with a bunch of blood-suckers than hangout with us?"

"Neither one of my options are that great, to be honest," I replied curtly, glaring at him.

"It's hot in here, don't you think?" he asked suddenly. He grabbed the bottom end of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift motion.

My eyes - damn them to the very pits of hell - chose that exact moment to rake over his body, admiring his perfectly chiseled chest, to his too-good-to-be-true abs, and the drool-worthy V-cut, Apollo's belt, iliac furrow, whatever the hell it's called. And then the fact that his shorts hung dangerously low on his hips.

_Geez, talk about robbing the cradle, you sound like a pedophile! Stop being a pervert!_

I snapped my eyes up and met his and wanted to slap the egotistical smirk so hard it left a permanent hand-print to always remind him of my wrath.

_How do you slap a smirk? Idiot._

"Much better," he said, in a low voice. "Don't _you_ feel hot, Leah? You should take yours off too."

"Nice try, moron," I laughed darkly.

"I wasn't trying," he said casually, shrugging, "If I were trying, your shirt would be off in seconds."

_Must. Keep. The. Horny. In. Check!_

"Never in a million years, Black," I hissed, pissed that he thought I was some easy floozy.

"That's okay," he smiled, "I can wait. We do have the option to live forever, remember?"

"Too bad I don't want immortality," I said cheerfully. "Sucks for you! You'll be waiting for eternity and never getting any. Especially not from me."

"Yeah?" he asked, moving even closer. He stood in front of me and trapped me between his arms, my back pressing into the counter hard enough to leave a dent.

"I'll take that as a challenge," he said huskily, his eyes boring into mine.

My breath hitched and my heart was racing. I wanted to slap myself for being such a noob.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the slightest movement of his arm flexing.

The bastard was trying to seduce me!

_Well, Jacob Black, two can play at that game._

"Game on," I breathed, running my hands down his chest with the lightest of touches. At the look of shock and desire on his face, I took the opportunity to push him away from me roughly and dance my ass off the stool.

"I change my mind," I declared. "I'll go cliff diving with you idiots. Who else is going?"

"Everyone," he said, clearing his throat and composing himself.

"Perfect." I had the perfect idea swimming around in my mind just waiting to be put into action.

If Jacob Black wanted to play this game, I'll play.

I walked out of the kitchen without a word and darted up the steps up to my room. If I was going to win this, I had to look as hot as possible.

I rummaged through my drawers trying to find the sexiest bathing suit I could find and found one skimpy enough to make my grandparents tisk at me, but covered enough to let everyone know I had some self-respect. I wasn't going to wear a thong to the beach – I wasn't a whore. But I did want to win this little game with Jacob, and if I had to slutify myself by just an inch, then so be it.

I heard the voices of Embry and Quil as they entered my house – uninvited, might I add – and joined Jacob and Seth in the kitchen.

_Perfect timing, boys._

I quickly threw on my bikini bottom and a pair of very short poor-excuse-for-clothes jean shorts, and tying up my bikini top. I made sure to leave the top a little loose. I zipped the zipper of my shorts up but left the button undone.

Showtime.

"Alright, idiots," I said, making my way into the kitchen – making sure to swing my hips a little more than they naturally do. "Are we going or not?"

The four of them gawked at me – three of them looking me up and down in appreciation. Normally, if any of them looked at me that way I'd give them hell for sure. But today is a different day so I'll let them gawk - for now. Seth, however, looked like he was about to faint.

"What're you wearing?!" Seth yelled. "Go back upstairs and change, right now."

"It's a bathing suit, Seth," I rolled my eyes. "People wear them to go swimming."

"I think it looks great," Embry quipped, Quil nodding in agreement.

"Glad you think so," I smiled, "Can you do me a favor and tighten the strings? I can't reach the back."

"W-what?" Embry stammered, a light tinge of pink sprouting all around his cheeks.

"Tie my bathing suit," I said, shrugging, pushing my back in his face forcing him to do it. I lifted my hair up very slowly and looked Jacob straight in the eye. His hooded eyes were dark with lust and watching my every move.

"Just tighten it, Embry," I ordered. God, were these guys ALL untouched virgins? I wasn't asking them to drop to their knees to do anything dirty. I could never do that to Seth. That would scar his poor soul for eternity – or however long he decides to live….Alright, thinking about my brother's life span isn't something I'm too keen on thinking about so, _next thought please!_

His warm, calloused hands, lightly touched my back as he worked on tightening my top.

"All done," he breathed.

"Thanks," I smirked, my eyes never leaving Jacobs.

"I hope jumping off those cliffs will clear that image from my head forever," Seth said, shaking his head as he walked out the front door.

"This is gonna be fun!" I said in a fake cheery tone.

I followed after Seth but not before looking back and noticing that the dark look of desire on Jacob's face never left as he followed me with his eyes.

I smirked and walked out the door.

Leah: 1, Jacob:0

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**a/n: **Thanks for the reviews so far, everyone! It's much, much, appreciated! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :) Hope everyone had a happy Halloween. I ended up taking my 2 little brothers trick or treating and ended up with a cold, but it's all good – FREE CANDY ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**JACOB'S POV**

"See something you like, Quil?" Leah asked, smirking at a very horny Quil Ateara. He didn't even _try _to hide his growing lust that was basically ripping its way out of his shorts.

A slow, cat-like grin, stretched across his face as he nodded and eye-fucked the shit out of her. Under normal circumstances, Leah would have clawed his eyes out for looking at her in such a way. Today, apparently, was an exception. She's Leah Clearwater and I can't, for the life of me, understand her at all. She hasn't even spoken to me since we left her house, yet she's egging Quil on – not that he minded it. For some reason, that made me want to rearrange his face with my fist. Don't ask me why, it's an unnerving feeling I've been getting whenever I saw one of the guys roam their eyes over her a little longer than necessary. The thing is, Leah is bomb as fuck – who _wouldn't_ be eyeballing her? _Especially _in that bikini. Whoever came up with the insane idea of making bikinis had to be a dude. A sick, perverted, dude. But I appreciate his idea anyway.

"Oh yeah?" She gave Quil a onceover and tried to restrain herself from laughing. "What exactly is it that you like?"

Although the question was directed at Quil, she was looking at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I knew this game she was playing far too well. I've played this game with Bella way too many times – well I guess in her defense she didn't even know she was intentionally doing anything to tease me, but Bella was still a tease nonetheless! Because of _her _I am a pro at this!

"I could name a few." Paul strode over to Leah and stood a little too close to her for my liking.

I saw Sam stiffen and glare at Paul. He had been silently watching Leah's every move since he, Jared, and Paul all joined us on the cliffs. It was irritating. Not that it was any of my business why Sam had all his attention focused on Leah, it was just annoying. It was _so_ obvious Sam still had unresolved feelings for Leah. _That _definitely made me want to slice and dice him. Again, don't ask why. I literally have no idea why that even bothers me.

"I didn't ask _you,"_ she sneered, narrowing her eyes at Paul. His look of desire quickly turned into a scowl.

I saw Sam's face lift into a smile. The cheeky bastard!

I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. For a second I thought Leah was going to let Paul join in on the little game she seemed to be enjoying. She already has Embry and Quil panting after her after that stunt she pulled in the kitchen earlier, why not Paul too?

"Lay off my sister, assholes," Seth growled, taking a protective stance in front of Leah.

"Sorry, Seth, but can you blame us?" Embry smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not when she's wearing something like _that_," Paul glowered. I could hear the underlying tone of lust in his voice.

Though I wanted to rip Paul a new one for that comment, I couldn't help but agree. Leah brought this on herself, no one told her she had to wear that God-sent thing – but hey, none of us are complaining!

Seth narrowed his eyes into slits and spoke in warning tone, "Leave her alone."

"Relax, Seth.," Leah said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Forget them, they're all pigs. We'll jump together – shit! Where'd my bracelet go?"

I – no, _we _– watched as Seth and Leah scanned the ground closely for her bracelet.

"Found it!" Leah exclaimed. She bent over, giving us all a perfect view of her ass, making us all groan in pleasure at the sight. She swiftly latched the bracelet around her wrist and stood at the edge of the cliff facing us with a smug look on her face. She looked me in the eye, gave me a smirk, and did a backflip off the cliff.

The little _minx!_ She did that on _purpose!_ And I thought _Bella _was a tease!

"I hate all of you," Seth seethed, brushing past us and following after his sister.

"I think I just came." That was Quil.

"She's has got the nicest ass!" That was Embry.

"She is so fuckin' fine." And that was Paul.

They all looked at me, expecting me to put in my two cents.

"I've seen better," I lied, shrugging. No, I haven't seen better – at least not in real life anyway. _This _will peak Leah's curiosity.

"Who, Bella?" Paul snorted. "There's a shock."

"Bella's got nothin' on Leah," Quil agreed, bumping fists with Paul. Even Sam gave a stiff nod at that one.

I get that they all have a dislike for Bella, and I get that it's partially my fault. But Bella will always be a special person in my heart – even if she had big aspirations of becoming a _leech. _If she can fool around with Edward and expect me to be okay with it, then I'll tell her about my new interest in Leah and see how well she takes it. I know how much Leah terrifies Bella. At least with Leah I'll get straight-up answers. I wouldn't have to rip my hair out trying to figure out her messages that _always_ had a double-meaning.

"I have ten bucks on Leah running up here and slaughtering all of you for comparing her to Bella." Jared laughed.

"Yes, enough about Leah and Bella," Sam ordered. And that was that.

"Last one in the water takes the blame for comparing her to Bella if she asks!" Jared yelled before throwing himself of the cliff followed by Embry, Quil, and Sam. Paul stayed standing near the edge of the cliff smirking at the four of our brothers in the water.

"Aren't you gonna jump?" I asked him. What was he waiting for?

"I don't mind taking the blame," he shrugged. I didn't buy it. Not one bit. When did Paul just take the blame?

"That's bullshit and you know it," I snapped. I was already getting irritated with him – I think that's a record breaker! 5 seconds!

"I need a reason to talk to, Leah," Paul smirked. "She should know better than to tease us like that. You jump first."

I had that weird nagging feeling again. I had the urge to fling Paul off the cliff. I mean he was right, but the look in his eyes were bothering the hell out of me. Leah definitely knew what she was doing. What was she expecting? Did she get the reaction she wanted? What the hell does she want? What the hell is going on in her head?

In truth, I didn't run off the cliffs like the other guys had because I wanted a chance to be alone with Leah as well. I needed to know what was going on in that head of hers. When she walked into the kitchen in her bathing suit earlier today, I wanted to rip what little clothing she had off and ravish her. Then she had Embry tighten her bathing suit for her. She kept eye contact with me the entire time Embry fiddled with the strings of her top, daring me to do something. She was challenging me and there was nothing more that I wanted to do than tear Embry's hands off of her and dominate her. The wolf in me was snarling, hating that Embry was so close to Leah. To be honest, it kind of freaked me out. I'm never at odds with my wolf – it was just a little different.

If I stayed here and argued with Paul, he would get suspicious and we'd cause a scene. I don't want that. I'd get a chance to talk to Leah again sometime soon, anyway. No big deal.

"It's your funeral," I laughed, before somersaulting off the cliff.

I spotted the rest of the pack gathered around a fire, laughing about something. I didn't see Leah though.

"Where's Leah?" I asked as I took a seat next to Quil.

"She went home to change," Seth said, "but I doubt she'll come back."

An idea came to mind that left me giddy with excitement at the thought of her all alone at her house while everyone else is here. And Paul still hasn't swam to shore yet, that gives me enough time to catch up with her before he gets the chance to.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly. They just nodded, not really caring.

I jogged the whole way to her house and heard her humming a tune from in the shower. She was going to give me hell for barging in her house, probably throw in a punch or two. I was smirking to myself like an idiot thinking about all the possible ways her towel could "accidentally" slip and fall from her body. If she really wants me out of her house, she's going to have to explain herself. She had no right to be intentionally doing and saying things to get me hard enough to drill bricks.

I sat on the couch and waited patiently for her. It wasn't long before I heard the shower go off and the bathroom door opening.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she screeched.

I grinned. I knew she was going to be able to sniff me out before anything else.

"Nothing. Just chillin'," I shrugged, leaning back into the couch and flipping aimlessly through the channels. That should get on her nerves.

"Get out of my house. Now."

"I just got comfortable, though."

"Does it look like I care?" she growled. "Get out!"

I smirked and chose to ignore her. I knew this would piss her off. Man, I am a genius!

She was stomping down the stairs now, mumbling obscenities under her breath. She stood in front of the TV and scowled at me. Her damp hair was clinging to her body and her towel wrapping the parts I wanted so badly to see. I groaned at how the towel showed the curves of her body and how the little beads of water from her hair would roll down toward her tits.

Fuck, this is _torture!_

"Unless you want me to kick your sorry ass now, you get the fuck out while you can," she warned. She wasn't kidding, either. I could see her hands tightening in fists. But I don't think she's pissed enough to let go of the towel yet.

"Why don't you get a little closer and say it to my face, Leah?" I say smoothly. My wolf wanted her as close to me as possible while my human knew better than to provoke her by getting too close. I was having an internal battle. Ever since that day we were all here watching that leech show, Leah said something about Quil not being able to handle her. I don't know, but once she said that, it was like something inside me awoke. I immediately wanted to drag her into the nearest private room and annihilate her just to prove that _I could. _And that thought hasn't left my mind since. My wolf always wanted to see her and be near her and it was frustrating because for the most part Leah is an infuriating person! We fight all the time!

To my surprise and joy, she was in front of me in an instant with a glare that would put Satan to shame.

"Get out, or I will kick your ass," she said, towering over me.

I looked up at her and smirked, "You know, those little stunts you pulled today were fantastic."

The anger on her face was instantly replaced with one of amusement. "Stunts? I have no idea what you're talking about. You're delusional."

"So you're saying you didn't do anything intentionally to get a reaction from me? From the guys?"

"No, you idiot," she snorted, crossing her arms. "I didn't."

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you, Leah?" I was laughing. There is no way she did anything by accident. She knew damn well what she was doing. Whatever it was. For now I'll call it teasing.

"I don't really care what you believe, just get out."

I swiftly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her on top of me, placing her in a straddling position. Her eyes widened at me as I sat there enjoying the feeling of her touching me. My wolf was howling in satisfaction.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she screeched. She tried to get off of me but I held her firmly in place.

"What are you up to, Leah?" I asked, trailing a finger down her arm. I saw her shiver and bite her lip.

"I'm not up to anything," she snapped. "Now stop man-handling me and let me the fuck go."

"You act like you don't like it," I said, pulling her closer.

"I don't, you deluded son of a bitch!" she was trying to keep her voice even but I heard the slight hitch in her voice when she felt how hard I was.

I leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You feel that? I've been trying to get rid of it all day but thanks to you, he keeps making an appearance. What am I gonna do about that, huh?"

I leaned back to see her reaction and nearly busted a nut at the dark look of lust in her eyes. Her face was set in an angry form, but her eyes told me a different story. Part of me – the wolf – was screaming at me to take her right now, to claim her. The other part of me was telling me this was a bad idea and that I needed to get the fuck out now before she, along with Seth and Sam, rip my balls off.

I was instantly clear of all thoughts once I smelled _it_. Her arousal. I looked her straight in the eyes and let out a growl.

"Leah," I said in a deep tone. "I can smell it. I can smell you. You smell so fuckin' good."

"Fuck," she breathed. She pushed herself off me and backtracked. I was quick to follow. My mind was clear of all thoughts now, it was only me and her. I want to be close to her again.

She reached the staircase and booked it up to her room. I followed after her, taking a step at a time. The smell of her arousal was filling the air and the closer I got to her room the stronger it would get. I was growling in anticipation now.

"LEAH!" I heard Seth's voice bellow from outside.

I was instantly snapped into reality. I wanted to bang my repeatedly for being such a damn animal – who just loses control like that? I can't believe I was actually trying to follow Leah into her room to fuck her brains out! What the fuck is wrong with me? I've definitely gone insane. And I didn't even get any of the fucking answers I came here for!

"Holy shit," I whispered to no one in particular. I made a quick dash to the bathroom to cool myself down. I could not let Seth see me with a hard-on, he would probably actually try to rip my dick off.

"Cock-blocking little punk!" I cannot believe Seth's timing. No – I cannot believe how much of a damn animal I was for stalking after Leah like that. And I can't believe she _liked it_.


	5. Chapter 5

**LPOV**

I need to get a grip. I was supposed to be ahead of the game. I was supposed to be winning. I wasn't supposed to be locked up in my room taking _another_ cold shower – this time to cool down my body that was on fire. I could not believe how so fucking stupid I am for falling into Jacob's trap. I can't believe how turned on I was when he growled. I can't believe how excited my wolf was he growled – she was anticipating a chase, the stupid dog. And his erection – God! I can't believe the whole thing was turning him on that much. And of course once I felt it I was automatically wet and horny. Jesus Christ!

I cannot thank Seth enough for being the world's biggest cock-block! I knew Jacob was following me to my room but how far would he go? Would he break down my door? Then what would he do? Would I even be able to stop him from doing whatever it is he intended to do? What I want to stop him?

All this thinking isn't helping. I need to get out of here before – wait, no. Fuck that. This is _my _house, if anyone should be leaving, it should be _him._

Speaking of Jacob. . . . where the hell is he hiding? I know he hadn't left yet, I would've heard him slip out.

Screw it. I quickly got out of the shower and dried myself clean before throwing on some clean clothes. I descended down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Seth and Paul eating pizza at the table.

"I hope you two saved some for me," I said as I took the seat next to Paul, who had a slight smile on his face.

"Of course we did," Seth exclaimed. "What kind of brother do you think I am?"

"The leech-loving kind," I said sweetly, grabbing a slice for myself. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Paul, bumping his shoulder lightly.

"Just decided to drop by," he shrugged. "Plus, you guys have pizza. Can't pass up that!"

"You don't see me or Seth barging in your house eating your food," I accused. It was hard enough finding the money to buy food for two wolves, we didn't need the extra stomachs to feed.

"Why not?" Paul asked, smirking. "_You're_ more than welcome to drop by my place anytime you want."

"Too bad she'd rather kiss a leech than do _that,"_ Jacob said, as he entered the kitchen with the biggest smirk on his face imaginable.

I was pissed. In what world is it okay for Jacob Black to barge into my house, seduce me, and smirk like he's the king of the world? He was looking me directly in the eyes, challenging me. Did he honestly think he won? First off, even if I _was_ horny as fuck, he never actually got it in, so he has no bragging rights whatsoever. Secondly, if he keeps looking at me like _that _and continues to smirk that stupid smirk of his, I'm going to have to embarrass him silly.

"I think Leah can speak for herself," Paul interjected, looking annoyed.

It's like a hallelujah chorus was singing in my mind as a new idea formulated in my head.

"Thanks, Paul," I smiled, moving a bit closer to him. I watched for Jacob's reaction and saw that his eyes narrowed into slits.

Bingo.

Was he _jealous?_ This is fantastic! Is this how much fun Bella has when she's all over her leech all the while knowing Jacob is torturing himself over her? Man, I hate Bella. The thought of her with Jacob was unsettling. It never bothered me before, but now. . . . my wolf is actually snarling at the thought of Bella even being anywhere _near _Jacob. Weird. _I_ sure as hell am not jealous of that clumsy idiot. My wolf, on the other hand, wants to rip her face off for messing with Jacob. I'm sure if I told the elders about how my human and wolf side don't particularly see eye to eye, they'd tell me something along the lines of "You are one with the wolf, don't deny what your wolf wants."

Yeah, like I'm ever going to go the elders for advice on my wolf. Seeing Jacob squirm is just too good to pass up.

"See," Paul grinned, "she agrees."

"Whatever," Jacob shrugged. "I don't really care. You two can go to your house and do whatever the hell you want."

I unconsciously gripped Paul's hand under the table. How dare Jacob talk about me like I'm some trashy whore! First he shows up at my house seducing the fuck out of me and now he acts like he doesn't even care? Like he couldn't give two fucks what I did? Fuck you, Jacob Black!

You're going to regret you said that, Black.

"Actually," Seth interjected. "Leah's not going anywhere with anyone."

I saw Jacob's face lift into a small smile at Seth's comment. He was looking a little too smug for my liking.

I rolled my eyes at that. Jesus Christ, Seth. Did these guys not think I could make my own decisions?

"_Actually,"_ I argued, glaring at Seth, "I can go wherever the hell I want and do whatever the hell I want."

This time I saw Paul's face lift into a smile and Jacob frown.

"So you'd actually go to Paul's house willingly?" Seth asked in a flat tone, not believing me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, standing up. "In fact, I'll go to Paul's house right now!"

Paul was grinning. Jacob and Seth were glaring daggers at Paul. Ha! How's that for not caring, Black?

"Alright, I believe you," Seth huffed. "You don't have to prove it by going to his house now."

"No, I think I do."

"I was actually gonna start heading back," Paul said, getting up to leave.

"I'll come with you," I said, except it came out more like a question.

"That's _definitely_ fine with me." Paul was beaming.

"Leah –"

"Let it go, Seth," Jacob growled, glaring daggers at me and Paul. "If she wants to prove her little point, let her."

I tried my hardest not to phase by taking slow, long, breaths. I will not let Jacob get the best of me. The my wolf was going insane, she was telling me to sit my ass in the kitchen with Seth and Jacob.

"Fine," Seth said, flopping back in his chair. "I bet she'll be back home soon anyway. They can't stand each other."

"Yeah?" I asked, challenging the both of them. "See you in a couple of days then! Paul, how would you feel about a new roommate?"

That did it. Jacob and Seth were on their feet in an instant, growling. I grinned inwardly while my wolf was going ballistic. Paul looked shocked but excited nonetheless.

"I'm cool with it," he said, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

Normally, I would be threatening to rip Paul's arm off me. But I have to prove a point to Jacob and my little fucking brother so I'm letting it slide – and Paul knows this. The cheeky moron.

"Perfect," I grinned, batting my eyelashes like a retard at him.

"Let's bounce, roomie," he laughed. I laughed too because this situation was just too damn weird. Paul and I hate each other and now we've somehow become roommates.

We left the house ignoring the growls of protest from idiot 1 and 2. We walked in silence for a while, letting the realization of what just happened dawn on us. He still had his arm around me and I didn't know what would be more awkward, me taking it off after he just helped me out, or just leaving it there and letting him think it was an okay thing to do now. I decided to leave it.

"So, were you serious?" he asked. When I shot him a confused look, he clarified, "about moving in with me?"

"Only if you were serious about letting me crash at your place for a few days," I laughed.

"I was being forreal," he nodded, "You can stay at my place if you want."

"Why?" I asked skeptically. "We usually can't stand each other."

"You're a member of the pack," he said, like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wouldn't turn away anyone from the pack."

"So you're letting me live with you because it's an obligation?"

"It doesn't hurt that you gave us all a peep show earlier today," he laughed loudly.

I pushed him off me and punched his arm. I should be angry but I was laughing loudly with him because I was so caught in watching Jacob's reaction that I forgot the rest of the guys were there alongside him watching me.

"I think Jake likes you," Paul said seriously. "Like, likes you likes you."

I snorted. "That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Did you not see the way he looked at you? Jake normally wouldn't care what you did, but he did _not _want you going home with me – much less_ live_ with me."

"I think you're delusional."

"Just an observation," he shrugged. "There's not much to eat my place. Wanna go out and grub?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and smirked. "Are you seriously asking me out on a date?"

This day could not get any weirder.

"Call it what you want, Leah, I just want to eat." He rolled his eyes.

"If food is involved, my answer will always be yes," I said, "so yes, I will go on this date with you, Paul."

"I finally get a date with _the_ Leah Clearwater. Can't wait to check that one off my list."

I punched him. Hard.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his arm. "I was kidding! Damn, Leah, take a joke!"

And that's how I ended up on a "date" with Paul.

**a/n**: Please review, everyone! Let me know what you think! If you haven't gotten the chance yet, you should all read my other 2 stories, 'Rebirth' and 'Warrior of Love.' I just added a new chapter to Rebirth so it's up and going again after two years! Anyway, please review and hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**LPOV**

It hadn't even been 2 hours since I left my house with Paul that we heard Sam's howl calling for us.

"Friggin' asshole never gives us a break," I hissed as Paul and I stalked into the forest.

"Duty calls," Paul shrugged. Unlike me, Paul loved being able to phase.

_What now? _They were the first words to slip my mind once I phased.

_We need to do something about the leech that was on our territory the other day. I traced his scent and it's fresh. _Sam sounded all alpha-y, no bullshit, straight business.

_Want us to run the perimeter? _Embry asked.

_Yeah, we'll split into pairs. Leah, Paul, since you two are in the same area, you two will be partners. I want you both to take the west wing. Seth, Jake, you two take the east. Quil, Jared, take the north. Embry and I will take the south. Everyone got it?_

I seriously hate that he's able to tell me anything and I have no choice but to obey. This wolf bullshit sucks major ass. I _hate_ being told what to do.

_Got it, boss. _Paul was such a suck up.

_And if any of you encounter the leech, try to hold him off until the rest of us get there. Is that clear? _I knew he was directing that order mostly to me because of the stunt I pulled last year with the newborn from Victoria's army. But really, none of us were really in that much danger against one lousy leech, especially if we were working in pairs.

_Yeah, yeah. We got it. Can we go now? _I asked, snarky as always, as I walked into the clearing to meet up with the rest of the pack. Paul showed up only moments after me. I shot him a smug look, hoping his ego was bruised from losing to me _again._

_One more thing, _Sam said, taking a step toward me. _Do not phase back and try to have another conversation with the leech. You are more vulnerable in your human form._

_I can take care of myself, asshole, _I hissed. I saw the mental eye-roll of every pack member in my head. That deserved a scratch in every one of their eyes.

_We know that, _Sam huffed. _But your curiosity gets the best of you. He's a vampire and cannot be trusted. _

_Got that right, _Jacob said.

_Shut it, Jacob, _I hissed.

_And if I don't? Gonna find some other stupid shit to prove? _Jacob sneered.

A scene played out in our minds as Jacob recalled what went down earlier today at my house and how I so willingly left with Paul.

_What's this? Leah? Why would you – _

_Those idiots – _I pointed my snout in the direction of Seth and Jacob – _don't take me seriously. So now I have a new roommate._

_But you hate Paul, _Sam stated flatly. I could hear his thoughts spinning chaotically. On one hand, he wanted to strangle Paul for sharing a roof with me, and on the other hand he was screaming at himself saying he couldn't control _every_ part of my life – even if he wanted to.

_I could cope._

_So can I, _Paul piped in. He was enjoying this drama way too much.

_You proved your point, _Seth said, _Just come home. I know you're gonna miss your warm, comfy, bed._

_Hmmm… that _is_ tempting…._

_Enough of this! _Sam belted. _We need to run the perimeter to make sure the leech has left our territory. We'll deal with this later._

We all ran our separate ways, the wind whipping wildly at our faces and through our fur. My eyes darted around at my surroundings as I ran, with Paul hot on my heels. Being lightning fast sure had its advantages, I was able to cover three times more ground than the guys in record time. I saw nothing and I smelled nothing as I ran. Absolutely nothing. The leech definitely didn't head westward. Which means I ran through the forest for no damn reason.

What a waste of time.

_Being cautious is not a waste of time, _Sam chastised.

_Whatever. Since our side is clear, can I go now? _

_No. Since you and Paul have found nothing, you will help Seth and Jake. Paul go help Quil and Jared pick up some ground._

_Like hell I am, _I snorted. I did my job, why the hell would I lend a helping hand – _paw _– to a couple of slow pokes? Paul had already left, running up north to find Jared and Quil.

_Just do it, Leah, _Sam sighed. _The quicker you do it, the sooner it will be over._

He had a point there. Damn.

_Fine. _I started running eastward toward the very two people that were, at the moment, the most annoying of the pack.

_I'm not too thrilled to have you on my flank either, _Jacob growled in response.

_Please, I wouldn't want to be on your flank even if it was the last place on earth, that's where pansies like Bella stay._

_Here we go, _Seth groaned. I could hear the groans from the rest of the pack as well as Jacob and I got into our normal routine of bickering.

_Will both of you please just give it a rest? We need to focus and you two are making it increasingly difficult for the rest of us to concentrate, _Sam growled, but it was an order nonetheless, so we both ended up shutting our traps – well, keeping our thoughts to ourselves.

_You two need a reality show – you're hilarious! _Paul laughed. I heard Quil mutter in agreement.

I saw Seth and Jacob's figure come into view, and I picked up my pace to catch up to them. I landed on Seth's right, trying my absolute hardest to ignore Jacob's eyes glaring holes into the side of my head.

_So let me get this straight, _I started. _I just have to help these guys run their circuit and I'm done?_

_Yes. _I could feel Sam's patience wearing thin.

_Fantastic. Seth, how much ground have you guys covered so far?_

Seth sent me an image of the very little distance they ran and it sent me into a growling fit. How could these idiots be so _slow?_

_Sorry to disappoint, _Jacob said, his tone oozing with sarcasm.

_Better be, _I growled, dragging my eyes to meet his in a piercing glare. I took a long, hard, look at him before speeding off deeper into the eastern part of the forest.

_Where the hell are you going?_ Jacob barked, picking up his speed to catch up to me. Ha. As if he could.

I ignored him. I occupied myself with thinking of that vampire show Seth has been obsessing over to keep them out of my head. I thought about how different the mythical creatures in the show were so different from what I experienced. First off, the vampires in the show actually had fangs and looked weird as shit when they fed. When I first saw one of the Cullens feed off an innocent animal, I was disgusted, but at least they didn't have veiny shit around their eyes when they fed. Then again, they drink blood so they're still creeps in all shapes, ways, and forms.

Don't even get me started on werewolves. If I had to suffer excruciating pain every full moon for the rest of my life, I would probably just kill myself. At least with being a shifter, phasing whenever I want is effortless and painless. Oh! And witches! What if there really are witches like Seth said? Fuck if I know.

_She's covering the ground we haven't touched yet, _Seth answered when he realized I wouldn't.

Jacob was seething and I smiled to myself. I only had a couple of miles left and I'd be home in my comfy bed – oh wait. I can't go home. Fuck.

_Paul, do you have an extra bed? _I asked. If he didn't have an extra bed that wasn't tainted that I could use, I don't know what I'd do.

I heard growls from Seth, Jacob, and Sam and laughs from Paul and Quil. I could sense Jared's and Embry's amusement, but they chose to stay quiet.

_Why use the spare when we could share? _I could just picture his stupid self grinning like a lunatic.

_Are you serious? _No really. Was he being serious? I couldn't tell when his dumb sexual jokes were really just jokes or not anymore.

_Don't answer that, _Sam ordered. Paul stayed quiet, but it didn't stop the images of me and him tangled in sheets from entering our minds.

I snarled at the mental image Paul was setting off and cursing him for being such a pig.

_You better sleep with one eye open tonight, Lahote, or you'll wake up without a –_

_Try me, _he said, cutting me off.

_Enough! _Sam bellowed. His alpha command shot through all of us, weighing us all down.

I finished the circuit and retraced my footsteps, making sure I didn't miss anything the first time around. Seth and Jacob were near, so I made my way toward the Rez at full pace. There is nothing more that I want than to get the hell out of the pack's linked minds. It's bad enough I have to deal with them all physically, but mentally too? Yeah, pass.

_Well I did my job for the day, _I said, as I saw a couple of houses on the Rez come into view.

_Leah, wait – _

_Deuces! _I phased back before Sam had a chance to order me to stay. I already did my share – and then some – of patrolling today. I ran a lot and I was completely exhausted. I suppose I could just crash at Paul's house on his couch. But I need to go home and grab some clothes and toiletries.

I jogged to my house and swung the door open. Mom _still _wasn't home. Surprise, surprise! I wonder, does she still even remember Seth and I? Whatever.

I rushed up to my room, slamming the door shut behind me and went straight to my dresser. I pulled out a couple of random t-shirts, a couple of shorts, bras, and underwear. I shoved them all into my duffle bag that I haven't used since high school, and –

I heard the front door open and close. I guess Seth decided to call it a day early as well. I don't blame him. Sam and his ridiculous patrolling hours drove us all insane. I listened as Seth stalked up the stairs – but something was different. His footsteps….they sounded heavier than normal. Instead of turning the corner toward his room, I heard his heavy footsteps get closer and closer to my door. Where the hell is he going? What does he want?

Before I got the chance to call out his name, my door flung open and there stood an annoyed-looking Jacob Black outside my door. I dropped my duffle bag and immediately tensed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, scowling.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, mimicking my angry tone. He stepped into my room and shut the door behind him.

"This is my house," I growled.

"I thought you weren't coming back," he said, taking a step closer to me. His eyes never left mine once.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had to get a few things then I'm out of here!"

"What? These?" he asked, snatching the duffle bag from the ground and flinging them across the room, sending my clothes toppling out of the bag. Fuck! Why didn't I zip up the damn bag?

I shit you not, even in his angry state, I couldn't deny how sexy he was. That was just my human side though, anyone with eyes could see that Jacob was a beauty. But I've never seen him get this angry with me, at least as humans. My wolf was fucking purring, encouraging me to get closer to him. I really want to slap my wolf in the face for being such a horn-dog. And I think the boys are bad. She's just as bad. BUT, I can't get distracted by Jacob's apparent sexy anger, he _did _just fling my bag of clothes across the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screeched. I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go," I said, through clenched teeth.

"Make me," he said, pulling me in front of him. He was backing me up against the wall, and as hard as I tried to fight it, I found myself backtracking with him.

"What the hell is your problem? Let go!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" he growled. "Paul? You proved your point, now stay here."

"That's what this is about?" I laughed darkly. "Are you _jealous,_ Jacob?"

"I'll fucking show you jealous," he said before crashing his lips onto mine.

That had taken me completely off guard. The moment his lips met mine, swarms of butterflies fluttered in my stomach like never before and my wolf – the little she-devil – was howling with satisfaction. He bit my lip to get a reaction out of me and I lost all sense of control once I started responding to the kiss, moving my lips in synchronization with his. The low, guttural sound in his chest was loud and vibrated against my chest, instantly turning me completely on. My arms wound their way around his neck as his hands released my arms and slid down to my waist. He pulled me tighter against him, gripping my hips. I could feel his hardened member against my thigh, making me groan. This was so good yet so torturous.

The kiss was over too soon as we broke away gasping for breath. His dark eyes locked on mine as we both panted for breath. Then very slowly, a triumphant grin stretched across his face and I glared.

"I think you like me," he grinned. "Actually, I think you might like me a lot."

"What?" I asked flatly. This was completely ridiculous. Just because we shared one hell of a kiss did not mean I liked the guy. No matter how completely satisfied and at ease my wolf was when I am near him, when I touch him.

"No worries," he said, pulling me closer again. "I think I might like you too."

Why did I suddenly feel so much lighter after hearing that?

* * *

**a/n**: So….? What'd you think? =) Please review, any sort of commentary is delightful to read!


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n**: OMG! LOL, I totally had a brain fart and accidentally posted up an old chapter. THIS one's the new one lol, sorry!

* * *

**LPOV**

"You know you sound completely insane, right?" I asked, breathlessly. Me, like _him?_ And him like _me?_ Even if that - for some odd reason – warms me to the core, it still doesn't like, you know, _work._

"So? I'm right, aren't I?" he asked, moving in to close the gap between us again.

I put a hand against his chest lightly to stop him and shook my head.

"What, I can't kiss you again?" he said in a husky voice, dropping his head to nip the side of my neck.

A moan slipped out of my mouth and my hands automatically went to his hair. _God,_ he felt good! He sure knew how to use that mouth of his.

My wolf, the wild thing, was purring in pure satisfaction. She was loving this so much, I could feel the want, the need, she was feeling to get Jacob inside of her – this bitch really wants the D. Yes, you read that right.

He trailed kisses up my neck, along my jawline, and hovered over my lips, barely touching them. I felt light-headed and tingly all over. Is this what being high feels like?

"Now can I kiss you?" he breathed, making me completely lose my train of thought.

What the fuck was I thinking about again…..?

I responded by practically smashing my lips onto his and moving them in a slow, steady motion. His arms snaked around my waist, instantly making me feel a hundred times warmer. Man, his lips are soft! I wonder how he gets them to look and feel so rejuvenated! I wonder if my lips feel as good to him as his does to mine.

The ringing of his cell phone broke the silence and I flew out of his arms and was on the plastered against my dresser, looking at him with wide eyes.

_Holy shit!_ I just made out with Jacob! And I liked it!

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob said, smiling to himself.

And there goes my mood. Right down the goddamn drain because _Bella _ruined yet another good moment. Stupid bitch.

"Hey, Jake!" I heard the idiot laugh on the other line. "You busy today? I wanted to hang out with you, it's been a while since we did anything together!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to say "no."

"You okay, Jake? You sound out of breath," I heard Bella say worriedly.

I smirked to myself and made my way across my room to pick up my fallen clothes that Jacob so kindly threw across my room, and re-folded them. Does Bella seriously think Jacob is an innocent little boy? I wonder how she'd act around him if she knew the things that circulated his mind. I have to deal with his less-than-virginal thoughts all the time. Actually, multiply that by 8 and you'll understand just what I'm dealing with. The guys are just a tad bit borderline creepy. It's no wonder women and men don't understand each other!

Why, in God's name, would anyone want to make a contest out of who had the loudest farts and the biggest dick? That's disgusting!

I can just see women participating in their own little contests….

"_Alright ladies, who won the loudest queef contest? How about the biggest pair of knockers?"_

Do you see how completely ridiculous that sounds?

"I'm fine, Bells," Jacob laughed, planting himself on my bed. "And no, I'm not busy. Of course I wanna hangout with you, whatchu got in mind?"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists around the shirt I was folding. I let out a sharp breath of air and threw the rest of clothes on the floor into my duffel bag. I quickly zipped the bag and whipped my head around to face him. The smile on his face instantly dropped once I slung my bag over my shoulders.

"Awesome! I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner and just hangout for old times sake?" Bella didn't sound nervous at all. She knew she had Jacob wrapped around her pale, little finger.

I glared daggers at him, refusing to show him that he could blow me off so easily for some time with Bella. But what did I expect? The guy would bend over backwards for her. She owned him.

"Jake?" Bella called.

He put his hand over the phone and said in a low tone, "Put the bag down, Leah."

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest and scoffed. He can't possibly think I'm going to stay and wait for him while he goes to dinner with Bella. _I _don't wait for anyone.

"Leah," he growled, warning me.

"Leah!" I heard Paul's voice yell, followed by a car's horn.

"There's my ride," I said icily. "Have fun with _Bella."_

I slipped out of my room and quickly bounded down the stairs and met a smirking Paul on my steps.

"You drove?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wasn't going to offer to carry your bag all the way to my house," he said in a "duh" voice.

"I wasn't going to ask you to carry my bag, asshole. And how'd you know I came back home anyway?"

"Well this way neither of us have to carry your bag, just hop in and enjoy the ride," he shrugged, as he got into the driver's seat.

"Okay, you win," I said, smiling to myself. I threw my bag in the backseat of his car and hopped into the passenger side. I saw Jacob's furious face from my window, glaring daggers at us – phone still against his ear. I met his glare and threw him the biggest scowl I could muster.

"Can we just drive around for a bit?" I asked, as Paul started to back out of my driveway.

"Sure, why not? Don't have much to do at home anyway."

I exhaled in relief. If Jacob was furious enough, I know he'd be crazy enough to break down Paul's door and try to drag me all the way back home. Then again he won't have time to do that because Bella once again reeled him in. I still can't take that chance though. I can't believe I kissed that asshole! He's still whipped over that leech-lover and since he obviously come to terms with the fact that she won't ever choose him, he decides he'll use me as a rebound to mess around with. And I can't believe I let my guard down and actually let him!

"So, I've been meaning to ask you…." Paul said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Don't get mad though," he said quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "Spit it out, Paul."

"I'm serious, Leah. I'm driving, if you hit me, I'll crash and we'll both die."

I burst out laughing at how overdramatic he was being. I saw him smirking, so I knew he wasn't completely serious. Good. Because if he was, I'd probably hit him just for being a moron.

"I won't hit you," I say. "Promise."

"Okay," he grinned. "Do you ever wonder what it was that that leech wanted to tell you?"

"All the time, why?" I said. "And why would that question make me want to hit you?"

"My next question will make you want to hit me," he assured. "Anyway, I just have a bad feeling about the leech."

"He's a vampire. What do you expect?"

"No," he said, running a hand through his hair as he kept the other on the steering wheel. "I just keep having these dreams that the pack won't be whole anymore."

Well that's unnerving. "They're just dreams, Paul."

"That's what I told myself the first time."

"The first time?" Well that's not normal. Who just has the same creepy dream every night?

"I've been having the same damn dream every fucking night since that leech escaped." His grip on the wheel tightened and his eyes darkened.

"Okay, you need to relax. You look like you're about phase, calm down. Look if the dream is bothering you this much, why don't you just talk to one of the elders?"

"My bad," he said through deep breaths. "I'm cool. Just – I need to tell someone. I haven't gotten around to letting Sam or the elders know yet. You'll do."

"Thank you for your consideration," I said flatly. "What was your other question?"

"Oh, yeah," he laughed. "You ever think about dating or hooking up with anyone?"

"That's none of your business," I growled, balling my hands into fists.

Of course I thought about hooking up with someone. That someone is probably still in my room saying sweet nothings to his beloved _Bella. _I felt the overwhelming urge to throw myself out the door when I felt the heat rush up to my face.

"You said you wouldn't hit me," he reminded me, in matter-of-fact voice.

"I know," I said through clenched teeth.

"So….?"

"No, I haven't." I lied.

"Why not? You can easily get any guy you want." He genuinely meant what he was saying. I could hear the surprise and confusion in his voice.

"Whaaaa?"

"You're smokin' hot, Leah!" he chuckled and threw me a cat-like grin.

"…."

"I left you speechless!?" He was laughing now, enjoying his "victory."

"I can't just hook up or date anyone. I'm a wolf." Man, my life sucks. I haven't been laid in so long and now I'm talking about dating with _Paul_ of all people!

"So hook up with a wolf," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Like who? _You?" _

"Why not?" he winked at me.

I gaped at him. Was he for real? He was totally right, I really want to hit him right now.

"Just drive, Paul," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. The men in my life are all insane!

Every. Single. One. Of. Them,

"Anything for you, roomie," he laughed, speeding down the highway.

* * *

**a/n**: Hey everyone! So I know a lot of you have been asking about the vampire. Don't worry, he'll be back. It's just not the right timing to bring him back in yet – but no worries, he'll be back! And he'll have some juicy little details for our favorite Wolf Pack =) Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**LPOV**

"How 'bout this one?" Paul asked, lifting up a solid navy blue tie.

I've been living with Paul for over a week now and somehow we've both managed to restrain ourselves from killing each other. I'll admit, there were times on more than one occasion that I'd want to grab anything with a sharp point and jab him through the jugular, but I'm not sadistic, so I didn't actually do it. I thought about it a lot though. Then there were times when he'd act like a normal person and lose the "asshole" charade, those were weird times. It's not that I prefer Paul being an asshole, it's just that I'm so used to him being a douche-lord that when he acts civil, it's weird.

Anyway, when I turned down his proposition of hooking up with him, we fell back into our usual banter and the week proceeded quite normally. Except for the fact that I was living with him and neither my brother, Jacob, or Sam were happy about it. Sam was so annoyed when he found out that I actually moved in with Paul, he started throwing around orders more than usual. Seth wouldn't shut up and kept begging me to come home, and if weren't for the irritated look Jacob kept giving me, I would have surrendered and gone home.

Not that living with Paul was dreadful. Actually, he wasn't horrible company at all. I'd rather live with Paul than with Jared. I don't even know if I would be able to handle living with him for an hour listening to him fawn over Kim. Gag. At least Paul will keep it real with me. He even shares the same repulsion to imprinting as I do. So all in all, the past week hasn't been _too _shabby. If anything, we kind of helped each other in our own way.

"Nah," I shook my head. "Go with the grey one instead; your whole outfit is too dark. Get at least _some _color in there."

"I don't get what the big deal is," he said, tossing the navy tie on the bed and picking up the grey one. "It's not like we've never seen her before. Why should it matter now?"

The elders called a meeting two days ago with the pack saying we deserved at least a day off from our duties. Billy announced that Rachel Black was coming home to visit and he was going to throw her a welcome back party. I was ecstatic because Rachel has always been a close friend of mine and I haven't seen her in years! The rest of the pack seemed pretty pleased to hear of Rachel's return, especially Jacob. He was so happy he didn't even care when Billy added that we all needed to be on our best behavior and that dressing nicely wouldn't hurt. That wasn't an issue for me. But for the guys, they barely had clothes left because they kept exploding out of them.

"Would you rather she came home to find a whole bunch of shirtless beasts?" I snorted. Rachel would just _love _that. No really, she seriously would.

"Don't see why that would be a problem," he shrugged.

"Maybe because it's like 45 degrees out there. And it's raining."

"Whatever….Uh, Leah?"

I looked up from my phone and met his sheepish face.

"What?"

"I kind of forgot how to tie a tie," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's been a while since I've done this."

"Seriously?" I laughed, getting to my feet. "How can I know how to do it but you don't? I thought this kind of thing was like automatic for guys to know."

"Just help me out, will you?" He was glaring at me.

"Why would I wanna do that? This is too funny!"

"Leah!" He growled.

"Relax! Don't get your boxers in a bunch, I'll tie it," I laughed.

I grabbed the ends of his tie and worked my magic. Paul was studying me.

"What?" I snapped. I hate when people just outright stare at me. So awkward.

"You look great. He's gonna be drooling once he catches a glimpse of you."

"This again? Don't start, Paul."

For the entirety of the week I've been staying with him, Paul would always casually talk about how obvious it was to see that Jacob likes me. Sure, that would've been easy to believe because Jacob basically flat out told me that he did like me, but his words lost their meaning once _Bella _called. So no, I can't really see how Paul could possibly think that. Usually when Paul would bring Jacob and feelings in the same sentence, I would resort to starting a fight with him or just leaving the house to go on a run.

Jacob refusing to talk to me for a whole week even in wolf form also wasn't helping his case. The only form of acknowledgement he gave me was the irritated look he directed at me when we were in the same room. Or clearing.

"Fine. I'm just saying." He laughed, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Let's go," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'll drive."

"My car? Ha, not gonna happen Clearwater." He snatched the keys out of my hand and made his way out the door and into the driver's seat.

"Why can't I drive your car?" I asked, once I got into the passenger's seat.

"You might crash it," he shrugged.

"I'm not going to crash!" I growled, punching him in the arm.

"Women are horrible drivers," he said, never taking his eyes off the road. I saw a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You are the world's biggest sexist asshole," I yelled. Instead of hitting him again, I took to glaring out the window.

"If it helps, you're pretty good in the kitchen," he barked out a loud laugh.

I threw my arm back and flung it to his stomach. I smiled when he made an "oof" sound and groaned in pain. The smug smile quickly vanished when both of his hands released the wheel and went to his stomach. My arms shot out and grabbed hold of the wheel.

"Hurry up and heal, jackass! I can't do this the whole way there!" I hissed.

"Maybe if you knew how to take a joke we wouldn't be in this mess!" He snapped. He sat up straight and removed his hands from his stomach.

"Okay, good. Here," I said, releasing the wheel.

"No, by all means, show me how good of a driver you are." At my shocked face, he continued. "What are you waiting for, Leah? Go on."

"Jesus Christ, Paul, I'll show you my driving skills some other time. Just take the damn wheel. I'm sorry for hitting you."

"What was that?" he smiled, grabbing hold of the wheel again. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I didn't hear you the first time, could you repeat that last part?" he was smirking now.

"That's unfortunate," I said sarcastically. He turned to look at me for a second and let go of the wheel again.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, grabbing hold of the wheel again.

"I said I didn't hear what you said, could you please repeat it?"

Infuriated, I turned to look at him and let out a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"What was that? A little louder please."

"I'm sorry," I said, raising my tone a bit.

"One more time, please, I didn't quite catch that."

"GODDAMN IT PAUL, I'M SORRY FOR FUCKING HITTING YOU!"

He grinned and brought his hands to the steering wheel once again. I flopped back into my seat and decided to keep my trap shut the rest of the way to Billy's house.

* * *

"Where's Rachel?" I asked Billy, who was beaming with joy.

"She's in her room getting dressed," Billy smiled. "Why don't you go find her, I'm sure she misses you a lot."

"Okay," I nodded.

I made it a point not to make eye contact with Jacob, who was about 5 feet away from me. I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back. I weaved my way through the crowd that congregated in the living room and went down the light hallway. I knocked lightly on Rachel's door and heard her curse under breath.

"Please don't be Emily, Please don't be Emily," I heard her chant. I grinned. I loved this girl! "Come in!"

I turned the knob and flung the door open. Her eyes widened and a huge smile broke across her face. She threw her lip gloss down and came charging at me with arms wide open.

"Leeeeeeaaaaahhhh!" She squealed as she threw herself in my arms. "Oh my God, I missed you so much! Goddamn you got tall! How tall are you?"

I gave her a light squeeze and untangled myself from her embrace. "It's good to see you, Rach! I missed you, too! And I'm 5'10"."

"Damn, now you have even longer legs. I'm so jealous!" she teased.

"Shut up, Black, you've got long enough legs." It was true. Rachel was a good 5'6" and had legs of her own.

"So, how's it feel to be back?" I asked, flopping down on her bed.

"Weird," she said, scrunching up her face. "You're not the only one that grew, it seems like all the guys out there are about 10 feet tall – they're all so huge!" I resisted the urge to bust out laughing and wanted to slap myself for having such a childish mind. I spent way too much time with the guys, I was starting to share the same humor as them!

"It's weird being back because everyone hit their growth spurt?" I laughed.

"No, I guess not. Oh! You know what's weird?" she asked with wide eyes, hopping onto the bed next to me.

"What?"

"The guys! They're all like Sam's bitches, they follow him everywhere and do what he says!" She had an annoyed look plastered on her face. I fought the scowl that was trying to form on my face at the mention of the pack being Sam's bitches. I am _not _Sam's bitch.

"And that bitch Emily just waltz in here and hugs me thinking we're friends or something!" she said icily. This time I fought back the laugh that was trying to escape my lips. I had money betting that at least some of the guys were listening to our conversation.

"Slow down there, Rach," I laughed. "You've only been here a day. Why don't you enjoy your party tonight and we can spend however long you want being resentful afterwards."

She grinned, applied lip gloss to her lips, and pulled on my hand. "Let's go party then."

We entered the living room and met silence the amused faces of Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jacob. The annoyed faces of Sam and Jared. And the confused faces of Emily, Billy, Old Quil, and my mother. I smirked, knowing wolves heard Rachel's little rant in the room.

"What happened to Emily's face?" Rachel whispered, but of course the pack heard.

Jesus. Why me?! "Uh, she got mauled," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I hated lying to Rachel. I've never lied to her once and this just felt wrong.

"By what? A bear?"

"That's what I heard," I said quietly. I saw Sam's face fall from the corner of my eye. The rest of the pack looked uncomfortable.

This is awkward.

"That kind of justifies things, doesn't it?" she said after a moment. My eyes were wide and my jaw was on the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's karma. She had what was coming for her. Who just steals their cousin's boyfriend? That's so shady."

Oh fuck. Was she really going to go there right now? In front of the whole pack who just happened to be listening intently to our entire conversation? Rachel certainly did not hold back.

"How are you likin' the party, Rach?" Jacob asked, slinging an arm around his sister. He gave me a knowing look and I gave him a short nod, thankful for his intervening.

"It's great, thanks Jake," she smiled. "I still can't get over how humongous you are now! How tall are you?"

"I'm 6'6"," he said proudly, grinning down at his sister.

"You and Leah both are huge," she said shaking her head. "If you guys ever dated you guys would make some tall ass kids. Imagine the legs on them!"

I nearly choked on the sprite I was drinking. This girl is too much! She's already made me want to die of embarrassment once in an hour and now _this?_ Jacob was grinning, watching me with amused eyes.

Shoot me now.

I heard the booming sound of Paul's laughter. He bounded over to us and slung an arm around _my _shoulder. I hissed under my breath and glared at him from under my lashes. I saw Jacob tense and give Paul a hard look.

"Hi, I'm Paul Lahote. I don't know if you remem–" His sentence was cut short when Rachel shifted her eyes to meet his. Paul had a dazed look on his face, like a blind man who was seeing the sky for the first time. He just kept staring at her with that look while she looked at him with an appreciative look.

"Fuck," he and Jacob both breathed at the same time.

I was annoyed. Not only did I hate imprinting, but now Paul – who also hates imprinting – just imprinted on my best friend! Now she's going to be sucked into this mess.

"Rachel," Rachel said quietly, extending her hand to Paul.

He grabbed it eagerly and grinned.

"I'm just gonna….grab some food or something," I said, ducking out of Paul's arm that was still lying around my shoulder.

I went into the kitchen to grab some fry bread, and went out to the backyard to eat.

"Hey," Jacob said, taking a seat next to me. He was so close, I could feel his heat emanating off him and warming me. My wolf was purring again. "Why are you eating out here?"

"It's too hot in there," I shrugged, taking a bit out of my fry bread. God, my mom's fry bread is to die for!

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"You're already here."

"Right," he laughed. "Listen, about last week…."

"Don't, Jake," I said, shaking my head. "It doesn't even matter."

"Yeah it does. I acted like an asshole," he said, scooting even closer to me.

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel like crap," he said guiltily. I turned to face him and saw the sincerity on his face. He looked sad.

"You didn't make me feel like crap," I lied.

"Then why'd you leave when I was on the phone with Bella?"

"Did you expect me to stay and listen to you talk to her or something?" I snapped. Was this guy serious?

"No, I wasn't – wait. Are you _jealous?"_ he asked, eyes wide.

"Of Bella? I should castrate you for asking something so stupid," I growled.

"You are, aren't you? That's why you left with_ Paul_ so suddenly."

"I was already planning to leave with Paul anyway," I stated.

"But you kissed me."

"You kissed me first!" I yelled exasperated.

"You kissed me back," he grinned.

"Forget this," I growled, getting to my feet. I walked toward the forest, hoping to get away from Jacob and to clear my head.

"Why do you keep running from me?" he asked, keeping pace with me.

I whipped my head around to face him and scowled.

"Don't you have a party to host? Get lost, Jacob."

"No."

"Real mature," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, and you are?" he challenged, grabbing hold of one of my wrists. He spun me around to face him and looked into my eyes. His face softened and he sighed, releasing my wrist. "Stop running from me."

"I'm not running." I wasn't. I was walking. Duh!

"Yes you are."

"Did you follow me this far into the forest to argue with me?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, I came to tell you straight up how I feel."

"Don't," I said, backing away from him. Every step I took backward was followed by a step from him toward me. I kept stepping back until my back hit a tree and he was right in front of me.

"Why not?" he breathed, caressing my cheek.

"Because you're in love with the leech lover, you idiot!" I growled, making to move away, but was trapped between his arms.

"That's why you don't wanna hear what I have to say?" he laughed.

So he's not denying that he's in love with Bella. Perfect.

"What's your problem? Let me go!"

"So you can run away from me again?" he laughed, moving closer to me.

"If you really wanted to talk to me, you could have. But you've been ignoring me all week!"

"I haven't been ignoring you," he said.

"You haven't spoken to me once!"

"Doesn't mean I was ignoring you."

"Then what is it that you want from me?" I yelled in exasperation.

"For you to just listen to what I have to fucking say for once!" He growled. "Jesus Christ, Leah. Just let me in, will you? No – not like that. Just, you have your walls up so fucking high that every time I try to climb over and get to you, I fall right on my ass because it's nearly impossible to get over!"

"Why the hell should I let you in?"

"I care about you, goddamn it! Why the fuck is that so hard to believe? I like you! You're completely insane and a total pain in the ass but I like you!"

Why was that so hard to believe? Oh yeah. Bella.

"You can't like me, Jake," I sighed, slumping against the tree.

"Why? What's your excuse this time?" he asked angrily.

"You're obsessed with that leech lover," I shot back just as angry. "And you might imprint."

"I'm not going to imprint," he said, his face softening. "And as for Bella, she's just a friend now."

Just a friend. Should I buy it? I don't know. I'll keep it at a maybe for now.

"You can't control imprinting," I said flatly. "Look at Sam. Look at Jared. Look at Quil. Hell, look at Paul! He completely hates imprinting and one look at your sister and bam!"

"I'm not happy about that prick imprinting on Rachel," Jacob said darkly. "But if it means she'll be home for good, then I can't really complain. But that's beside the point."

"What makes you say that?" This was getting annoying. He was getting my hopes up but we both know no one can control whether or not they imprint. Otherwise no one in the pack would have imprinted.

"It's a gut feeling," he said seriously. "I don't think Ephriam's heir was meant to imprint on some random girl. The girl I choose to spend the rest of my life with will be someone who makes both me and my wolf happy."

"So what you're saying is –" he cut me off.

"What I'm saying is, you make me and my wolf happy," he said, resting his forehead against mine. "Well….for the most part, you do."

"You're not asking me to marry you, right?"

"No," he laughed, his breath fanning my face. "Just admit you have feelings for me."

"And if I don't?" I snorted.

"I can fix that," he said before placing his lips over mine. My hands instantly went to his face, pulling him closer to me. Our lips moved in perfect, slow synchronization. I felt alive. Rejuvenated. Our bodies molded perfectly against each other and the heat emanating from both of us was intoxicating. I felt his hands slither down my waist and land over my ass. He squeezed my butt lightly before lifting me up completely. My legs instinctually wrapped around his waist, making my skirt ride up to my stomach.

Our lips parted and we both took deep breaths of air. Then he was at it again, this time, kissing all over my neck, my shoulder, my collarbone. I moaned in pleasure when he trailed his tongue up my neck and placed a soft kiss on my sweet spot behind my ear.

"Leah," he breathed in a husky voice. "We have to get back, the others will start to worry."

The others. Holy shit! They're totally going to smell us all over each other. And I'm wet! Jesus!

"They're going to smell me," I groaned, burying my head in his shoulder.

"They won't say anything," he said firmly. He set me down and grinned. "Let's go."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. "You have no reason to go back to Paul now."

"Sure I do."

He growled and I laughed. "Kidding, Jake. I doubt he'll be the same now that he's imprinted."

"There you are! We've been wondering where the two of you were!" Sam said, as we came into view. His eyes landed on Jacob's arm that tightening around my waist, and narrowed his eyes.

"We went for a walk," Jacob shrugged. "We're back now, no big deal."

"Your sister is celebrating her arrival back home and you go out for a walk?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I had to clear my head – we both did."

"A little warning would have been nice –" he stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air. His eyes landed on me and he blanched. I felt the heat rise up to my face in embarrassment and looked away.

First Rachel and her curious big mouth, then Jacob making me wet in the middle of a forest, and now Sam smelling my arousal. This night is definitely one I won't ever forget. Sheesh!

Jacob noticed my discomfort and took a step in front of me, blocking Sam's view. "We're gonna head inside. You good, Sam?"

"Perfect," he said, sarcastically.

As I walked up the steps, I glanced at him and saw the pained look on his face.

What's his problem?

* * *

**a/n**: Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a bit longer than any of the other chapters I've written for this story =) Please review and tell me what you think!

Also, there is something I have to set clear for all of you because it's been bothering me. I had a reviewer that didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with how I was writing this story. They said that I was "playing to my audience" because they're eating this up. I just want to let you all know that I came up with the idea of this story and starting writing and posting it on FF because I wanted to and because I thought it would be interesting to see Leah in this sort of sitation/relationship with Jake and the pack. I am by no means "playing to my audience." I just wanted to clarify that with you all because that comment really bothered me. I can take criticism, but accusing me of writing a story just to play to the readers isn't what I'm about. I didn't know if people would even like my story, I took a risk and am completely floored and thankful that people have enjoyed reading so far! So thank you! Just wanted to know that I appreciate you all =)


	9. Chapter 9

**LPOV**

"So…. You imprinted," I say, watching Paul's face.

He was watching Rachel from a distance laughing jovially with Jacob in the living room.

"Yeah…."

"How do you feel?" I ask, taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know, Leah," he sighed, tearing his eyes away from the siblings to face me. "It's like, on one hand, I hate imprinting with a goddamn passion, and I can't stand that it just happened to me….Then on the other hand I can't find anything remotely wrong with Rachel. Fuck! I talked to her and tried to find a flaw that I would make me hate her, but I can't and it's complete bullshit!"

I didn't say anything. I knew Paul despised imprinting. I knew he wanted to choose who he wanted to be with. At first I thought once he looked into Rachel's eyes, he'd turn into a lovesick puppy just like Sam, Quil, and Jared had, but he didn't. The fact that he tried to find something about Rachel that would be enough to get him to despise her was almost incredible. I can feel how strong the bond of an imprint is from Jared, Sam, and Quil's head, so this coming from Paul is really surprising. Then again, I suppose it's because Paul has always resented imprinting.

"I don't want this, Leah, but I feel so good when I'm with her. It's only been 3 hours and I'm already fucking attached. I hate it but I want more. Then she tells me she's gonna go back to school soon. Fuck my life."

Oh yeah. I had already forgotten Rachel was still in school. Damn. I never thought I'd ever feel bad for an imprinter, let alone, Paul, but I do. Maybe the situation is different because Rachel is my best friend.

"When are you gonna tell her?" I asked. Jacob's head snapped up and turned to face us.

"I'm not."

"What?!" I shrieked a little too loudly. All eyes were on us now.

"Nothing to see here, go back to whatever you were doing," I said in a dismissive tone. I grabbed Paul's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Where the hell are you taking me? What the hell are you doing?" Paul asked heatedly, ripping his arm away.

"I'm gonna talk some sense into that hard goddamn head of yours," I snapped. "What the hell do you mean you're not gonna tell Rachel? You have to!"

"Why? What's the point? She's just gonna go back to school anyway!" He sounded angry, but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"You can't keep something like this from her, Paul. She deserves to know."

"It'll be better for her if she didn't know about any of this," he said angrily.

I couldn't argue with that. Of course it would be better if Rachel wasn't sucked into all of this. She could go happily back to her life and not have to worry about vampires and werewolves, er, shape-shifters. But Rachel is smart, she already knows something weird is going on in La Push. She's noticed how the pack takes orders from Sam. Hell, she basically called us his bitches. She's going to do whatever it takes to find out just what the hell she missed while she was gone.

"I know, Paul. But she's already taken notice to a couple of things while she's been back. She's gonna keep asking us all questions until one of us finally cracks and tells her."

"So what?" he laughed bitterly. "You expect me to just walk in there and tell her I turn into a wolf? That we all do? And that she's my soul mate? She's not gonna buy any of that and you know it."

"Hell yeah I know it! But that's why you have to get to know her, you moron. Be her friend, get her to trust you,_ then_ you can tell her."

"No."

"Fine," I hissed, glaring at him. "Then I will."

"No, Leah! Wait -!" he growled, grabbing my arm. He exhaled sharply before saying, "I'll tell her, but on my own time. She'll find out before she leaves."

" Deal," I said quietly. I didn't like hearing the pain in Paul's voice, it just wasn't like him to sound so vulnerable. He cleared his throat loudly and walked past me and into the house.

I stayed outside and sat on the front steps. What was I doing? Am I doing the right thing by pressuring Paul into telling Rachel?

"Mind if I join you?" Sam asked, taking a seat next to me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. "Why bother asking if you're going to anyway?"

"Touché," he laughed nervously.

A moment of awkward silence passed before I stood up abruptly, not being able to take the awkwardness any longer.

"This is getting a little too awkward for me, see ya," I say, trying to make a getaway.

He slipped in front of me, blocking the door from me. He looked at me with sad eyes and sighed. "Can we just talk for a minute?"

"Say what you need to say, Sam," I said, looking away from him.

"Leah…" He sounded so _sad,_ so hurt, that I turned to look him in the eyes. "I know it's past due, but I'm really sorry. I know sorry is probably the last thing you want to hear right now or ever, but actually seeing Paul imprint made me realize it's now or never. I just need you to know that I'm so so so fucking sorry."

"I don't want your sympathy, Sam," I growled. I was fighting back the hot, angry tears that were threatening to fall. Sam and I had never had this conversation before because I never wanted to hear of it or from him for that matter, and he just didn't know how to approach the topic with me.

"I'm not giving you sympathy, Leah. I'm just trying to get you to understand."

"Okay, I got it. I understand. Can I go now?"

"No, you don't understand!" he said, sounding angry. "Goddamn it, Leah! This wasn't a choice for me! For any of us! But none of us can fight it! Do you know how much it fucking hurts to try to fight it? You don't think I tried to fight it to go back to you? I love you so goddamn much, Leah, but I can't….Emily….I belong with her."

I said nothing, because if I did, I would start crying. Sam tried to fight the imprint? I had no idea. His thoughts were always so preoccupied with Emily that I never knew….

"You hate me," his voice cracked, and the sound of it made me want to wrap my arms around him like I used to back in the day. "You hate me and it kills me. I tried everything to get back in your good graces, but the closest I get is when I push you away. And now….now you've found comfort in Jacob."

My eyes narrowed at him and watched his face go from pained to angry. I tensed when I saw his hands flex and the visible tremors run through his body. Of course I wanted to be as far away as possible from him. What the fuck was he expecting?

"So let me get this straight," I snarled. "You expect me to run back to you and listen to you endlessly fantasize about Emily? Is that what you want? Get the hell out of my way, Sam, this conversation is over."

"That's not what I meant," he said, side-stepping to block my path. "You're misunderstanding."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I spat. "Please, Sam, enlighten me."

He took a deep breath. "I was furious when Old Quil explained to me what imprinting was. I wanted to imprint on you, not Emily. But every time I tried to fight it, to tell myself that I want you, that I love you, that I want to spend the rest of my life growing old with you, it's like I was suffocating. My heart literally hurt, Leah. I wanted so badly to fight for you, but it was hard. And Emily, I know you and her aren't on the best terms right now, but she tried to fight it too. It works both way, Leah. I couldn't do it anymore because I literally felt like I was dying. I was constantly being pulled to her, no matter where I went, I felt this pull that was pushing me in her direction. She's my soul-mate and I love her so much. But you need to realize that I love you and I always will, you were always my choice, but with Emily is where I belong. I thought I had the imprint process figured out. I thought it was to carry on the line, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because if imprinting was about guarantee a strong line, then I would have imprinted on you."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" It's like I had lost my voice. It sounded so quiet, so scared.

"Because you deserve to know," he said. He hesitated to continue but took a deep breath and did so anyway. "And because I want you to not let this hold you back from being happy. I want you to be happy, Leah. You deserve so much more than this and I'm sorry you were put in the middle of all of this."

"What if Jacob makes me happy?" I knew it was a risky question because of how much I knew Sam despised my 'relationship' with Jacob, but I had to see if he would actually accept it if Jacob made me happy.

His face hardened and his fist tightened.

Just then Paul burst through the door and grabbed my hand, dragging me away. "We're going home."

"She's not going anywhere with you," Jacob growled.

"She's coming home with me," Paul said furiously, he turned to face me and said, "Leah, we need to talk."

"You have 5 seconds to take your hands off her," Jacob warned.

"Paul, let her go," Sam said stiffly.

"5!" Jacob yelled, starting the count down.

"I'm not afraid of you, Black!" Paul snarled, getting into the driver seat. He looked to me with pleading eyes, begging me to get into the car.

God, why was this night filled with so much drama!?

"4!"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, Jake. I'm just gonna talk to him. I'll see you tomorrow."

"3!" Jacob growled, staring me dead in the eyes. I scowled.

"Keep counting down and you won't see me for a while. Take it or leave it."

"Fine!" he yelled, furiously. "I'm coming over first thing in the morning and taking you back home."

"You mean my house?"

"Yes!"

"Deal. See you tomorrow, Jake."

"You're just going to leave with Paul?" Sam asked, disbelievingly. "Just like that?"

"Bye, Sam."

Once I was in the car, Paul was speeding down the gravel road.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"Rachel."

"We've already discussed this, moron! Get to know her, be her friend, gain her trust, and tell her!"

"I'm gonna be friend-zoned for the rest of my life," he growled.

"What? What do you mean?"

"She has a goddamn boyfriend who she's completely in love with!" he said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend," I said. Why didn't she tell me?

"Neither did I!"

"What's the problem, then? It doesn't change anything."

"Yes it fucking does! I don't want to just be her friend, Leah. What the fuck!"

"Well what's stopping you from gaming her up then, huh? It's never stopped you before, you prick!" I say, heatedly. It's true. Paul had a huuuuuge list of girls he's slept with, both single and taken. He was the resident bad boy and for some reason all of the girls on the Rez loved him.

"Because I don't want to destroy two people the same way Sam destroyed you!"

**a/n**: Sorry I'm a little later than usual, it was finals week and I had a lot of studying to do. I've also had a busy week at work. I work at Bath & Body Works and the customers lately have been a humongous pain in the ass! But hey, I'm getting paid so whatever lol. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter =)


	10. Chapter 10

**LPOV**

Destroyed.

Paul thinks Sam destroyed me.

"Shit, Leah, I didn't mean it like that," Paul said quickly, frowning. "My words came out wrong."

"Is that what everyone thinks? That Sam destroyed me?" I asked, not realizing I was vocalizing my thoughts.

"No!"

"Don't bullshit me, Paul," I growled. "Tell me straight up."

"Sam didn't destroy you! I told you my words came out wrong!" His grip was tightening around the wheel now.

"Okay," I snorted, folding my arms. "Enlighten me with what you meant to say, then."

Silence.

"That's what I thought," I scoffed, turning to look out the window.

"Listen," he started, letting out a long breath of air. "What I said about you and Sam….."

His eyes narrowed and fell silent for a minute before continuing. "I just think about how much it hurts you, how much it hurt him, how much it hurt Emily…. Imprinting destroyed the relationship between you three. It's like, you win, but you lose, but for you…."

"I only lost," I said quietly, finishing his thought. True enough. Sam and Emily both gained a soul mate in each other and all they had to get rid of, to _lose_, was me. I, on the other hand, lost a fiancé and a best friend. Lucky me.

"You got the worst end of the deal. I don't know how to explain it, Leah. I liked who you were before all of this and believe it or not, I like you as you are now. I just don't wanna be in Sam's spot, you know? I don't wanna be responsible for someone else's pain. If it weren't for this goddamn imprinting shit, I wouldn't think twice about how I would be changing someone's life…. But I know it'll pain Rachel to see her boyfriend hurting over her leaving him for me."

"So, what you're saying is-"

"What I'm saying is I'm already goddamn attached to her enough to not want her to be hurting. She's better off with her boyfriend now then she is with me. I'm not gonna be the guy to break them."

"It doesn't work like that, Paul, and you know it," I said, feeling the slightest bit bad for him. I mean, even if it meant he would be going through hell on a daily basis, it didn't matter as long as Rachel is happy. That brought a smile to my face. I mean, it's relieving to know that he just wants what's best for Rachel – well, what he _thinks_ is best for her.

"I don't understand how you're not on my side on this one," he said angrily. "I can do it."

"I know you can," I said simply. "But can she?"

His grip on the wheel loosened and he slouched in his seat, "I didn't even think about that. It didn't even cross my mind."

"I don't know what the fuck to do, Leah, I'm so lost here. This is why I don't do relationships, there's too much to deal with!"

"Stop trying to control the whole situation," I said flatly. "Seriously. I get it, you want her to live her life. But I know Rachel. If anything, she's gonna want to stick around for an extra week or so just to satisfy her curiosity. She's drawn to La Push, this is her home. Our ancestors called her back for a reason. You just need to go with our original plan and get to know her. Tell her everything. If she sticks around, that's her choice. If she decides to leave, well, that's her choice too. So yeah, let everything fall into place. You can't play God."

He contemplated over what I said and nodded. "Okay. Fine. I'll go with what you're saying, just to see how it goes. But I still like my idea better."

"I can't believe you dragged me away just for this," I rolled my eyes. "You would have figured out real quick that Rachel won't let you control her."

"My emotions were on a high and I was in close proximity of her, I didn't know what else to do," he said, sounding annoyed. "You should thank me, I saved you from an awkward convo with Sam."

Touché.

* * *

"What happened between you and Jake?" Paul asked. His eyes were shut, but his mouth formed a smirk that taunted me.

He decided to drive us down to Portland, Oregon where we laid on the cool grass at the very top of an extinct volcanic cinder cone called Rocky Butte. The place was beautiful! You could see the whole city from up here.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened."

"Didn't smell like nothing," he laughed.

My eyes doubled in size and my mouth went agape_. Of course_ he could smell me.

_Stay cool, Leah. _

"That's really none of your goddamn business," I sat up, focusing my glare at the city.

"C'mon, roomie!" he laughed, sitting up and nudging me. "You can tell me. We're practically BFF's now!"

"Did you really just say that?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard right, Clearwater," he smirked. "Besides, I'm sure this new nickname will piss Jake off like no other."

"No, it won't."

"Wanna bet?

"That's childish. I don't do bets."

"Pussy."

My head whipped around to face his smug face and shot my hand out. "I got 10 on Jake not caring about a stupid BFF nickname."

"Leah Clearwater, you have got yourself a deal."

"We should head back," I said, getting to my feet. "It's 4 am. I can drive."

"Nah, you rest. I'll drive us home….. Speaking of home – are you still gonna live with me? 'Cause apparently Jake is coming over in the morning to come get you."

"I mean, you imprinted, you know?"

"So?"

"Rachel won't understand why I'm living with you when I have a house of my own. The pieces just won't match up, you know? It doesn't make sense. At least not yet. I don't wanna further confuse her."

"So this is the last time you'll be at my house." It wasn't a question.

I truly kind of felt bad for Paul. He was always alone at home 'cause his parents were nowhere to be found. Sure, he was friends with all of the guys in the pack, but they either had imprints or other things to deal with than to just kick it. Being alone all the time probably gets to you. For the duration of the time I stayed with Paul, I came to understand that he's just lonely, he doesn't have anyone. My time with him was probably a relief to him.

I never called him out on it once because I understood. I know lonely all too well.

"I mean we won't be roomies, but with the rate at which Jake and Seth piss me off, I'll be over more often than not," I assured. I wasn't just being "nice," either. I may be a bitch, but I'm not a liar. This was a sincere promise.

A small smile graced his lips, "mi casa es su casa."

I turned on the radio and grinned.

"Turn that shit up, Leah! That's our song!" **[a/n: italic + quotation marks are lyrics]**

"_All alone"_

The music was blaring now.

"_Just the beat inside my soul"_

Our windows were slowly making their way down.

"_Take me home"_

The cool wind was caressing our faces as we sped up the freeway back to Washington.

"_Where my dreams are made of gold"_

Soon we were singing along.

"_In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled"_

Our bodies moved with the beat.

"_I know what it feels like, come on, make me feel alive"_

And the head banging begins.

Paul Lahote: 18, Quileute, shape-shifter, imprintee, and "BFF" of Leah Clearwater.

* * *

"Leah, wait," Paul said, grabbing hold of my arm. "I have something to tell you."

"How 'bout you set my arm free first?" I asked, pointedly looking at his huge hand gripping my arm.

"Remember when you sat through me telling you about those crazy dreams I've been having?" he asked, seriously.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Okay, just hear me out. I have a theory."

"Alright. Humor me," I smirked.

"Well, it's not really _my _theory. I kind of went off of a thought that Sam had. He didn't know I was listening, but I heard what he was thinking. We were patrolling one night and he was thinking about you and Emily and why he didn't imprint on you. He was thinking about how imprinting was done to create the strongest line was wrong, because if that were the case, then he would have imprinted on you."

Weird how I was having this conversation with Sam and now Paul. Not that it's any of Paul's business, but I'd rather have him say whatever he needs to say than pester me about it later on. And God forbid he brings it up during patrol.

"But?" I pushed.

"He doesn't get it, BFF," he joked, but turned serious again. "He isn't the strongest one. Jacob is."

"Jacob hasn't imprinted on me," I said flatly.

Nice theory, Paul. But I'm hopeless.

"He's Ephriam's heir! He's the true alpha, he gets who he wants. You see it all the time with real wolves. The alpha gets whatever female he wants. He dominates her."

"So you're saying Jacob is gonna dominate me?" I snapped. "Your theory sucks ass, you're wasting my time."

I attempted to get out of the car, but Paul, being the massive teenager that he was, kept me firmly in place.

"Hear me out."

"Get on with it, Lahote," I gritted, glaring daggers at him.

"Jacob doesn't need to imprint. His wolf knows what it wants. Leah, I think you phased because you were the strongest female with the wolf gene. Think about it! Aren't you drawn to him? I know for goddamn sure that he's drawn to _you_. You two already argue like a married couple. You can stand your ground, Leah. Why would Ephriam want his heir to be bonded with some chick that can't handle herself? It's you, Leah."

"It doesn't make sense, there are still flaws in your theory," I said, not meeting his eyes. I didn't know whether to be pissed, annoyed, or hopeful. On one side, I am attracted to that egotistical bastard, Jacob. But on the other, is that the only reason I phased? To mate with the punk?

"We can pick out the flaws some other time, but just think about it. It makes so much sense. You're perfect! Well, for Jake."

He winked suggestively and I growled.

"Also…. Okay, don't be mad."

"Too late!"

"You have to promise not to hit me," he said ignoring me, with both his hands up in the air.

"Fine, whatever. I promise. Get on with it."

"I could smell you last night. And I never told you before, but I smelled _it_ when I picked you up from your house, and the first time I came over that day after we all went cliff diving. I mean, I know girls get wet when they get horny, that's nothing new…. but that smell was different. Even_ I_ felt a pull to you when I smelled it."

"What the fuck…. Creepy." My eyes were wide and I unconsciously scooted away.

"Leah, I think you're going into heat."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, guys! First off, lemme just start out by saying that I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait! I went from updating every week to having you wait a couple of months! I don't know what to tell you, I was just suffering from a severe case of writers block :/ that, and also winter term for me at school was more difficult than fall term. BUT after coming across a song (I included it in this chapter) called "Alive" by Krewella, I was just hit with a whole bunch of ideas on how to keep the story going! I just wanted to let you all know that even though we had a loooong break from my stories, I haven't given up on any of you! Thanks guys! Also, I wanted this chapter to show the kind of relationship Paul and Leah have. I like them being friends, they're both too hilarious not to team up! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
